


Harry Potter and the gender swap accident

by Narutotheho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boxers, Clothes swap, Embarrassed, F/F, F/M, Fem Harry Potter - Freeform, Gender or Sex Swap, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Male Ginny Weasley, Male Hermione Granger, Male Pansy Parkinson, Not Wearing Underwear, Orgasm, Panties, Penis Size, Pervert, Potions Accident, Small Penis, Tomboy, Transformation, Truth or Dare, Underwear, Underwear Theft, bra - Freeform, fem Ron weasley, fem draco malfoy, knee high socks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutotheho/pseuds/Narutotheho
Summary: During a after school detention from snape the golden trio, Draco, Ginny and pansy get caught into a explosion due to Ron knocking over a poison that’s going flip their lives on its head see how they adjust to life as the opposite gender.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. The accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this may first story hope you like it  
> Ps this is set in their third year

It started at an after school detention given to them by snape the golden trio plus draco and pansy and Ginny where forced to make a potion that changed your hair colour.

Snaps left the kids by themselves to complete the potion what could go wrong. ;)

Draco piped up like usual “ potter your the one who got us in this mess if you didn’t knock over my potion in lesson we wouldn’t have to sit in this god awful detention” that’s When the Gryffindors said in usion “ shut up Malfoy “ this set Malfoy over the edge “of course the mud blood and the two ginger peasants would be at your embarrassing side the boy who lived don’t make me laugh” Hermione responded “shut draco you idiot get on with your potion so we can get out of here “ pansy said to Hermione “ don’t get involved flat chest” which caused blood to rush to her cheeks that’s when Ginny said to pansy to don’t talk that way but was cut off my pansy who said “ look at you Ginny I bet you don’t have training bra yet you are probably wearing Granny panties no wonder potter hasn’t looked at you” Ginny who like hermione was brushing and humiliated by pansy comments looked on the vague of tears and Ron who wasn’t going to set there let his sister be insulted slammed table shouting leave her alone this made the cauldrons shake and then spill every causing smoke then explosion.  
Found what happens next in chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy the work please leave a comment if you have a franchise you would like me to gender swap or body swap let me know in the comments and also if you have any constructive criticism comment that aswell.  
> :)


	2. The smoke clears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the smoke clears the young teens and pre teen have to face the consequences of last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note sorry bad punctuation or spelling

Harry couldn’t see anything though the thick smoke he felt weird like lost weight in some areas of his body and gained some in others especially in his ass.  
Ginny couldn’t explain how she feeling was how clothes suddenly felt to to tight and that they were about to bust and she couldn’t see anything though the smoke.  
Ron still furious due to pansly rudeness also the he felt he had shrunk but his hair grown and emptiness in his crouch which he was proud of until now.  
Hermione was in same boat Ginny her clothes were about burst her school uniform and shoes way to small her favourite knee high sock were about to snap she couldn’t believe she was getting bigger and something felt odd in her panties and her bra had opened itself which made Hermione fell exposed.  
Pansly was shocked at what has happened she was to big for her uniform all her clothes felt uncomfortable for her like her shoes and underwear she looked at her arms and swear hair she panicked she thought to herself “ I can’t let anyone see like this they think I’m a hairy girl “ which she didn’t that would be the least of her problems.   
Then there was draco had completely shrunk in his clothes all his were way to big for which draco had noticed he was embarrassed imagine if potter saw him like this then he saw his long white hair.   
Than all of a sudden the smoke cleared and kids looked around the room and understood what happened draco was the first to speak  
“ what happened to us potter got tits and mud blood has a dick” Hermione once again blushed at the comment as usual and Harry was furious but tried to remain calm in the situation he said  
“Look we need to figure this out and try and back to normal” which he found off putting due to his high pitch girly voice that’s when pansly said “how we meant to do that we don’t know how we changed” his mean low pitched boyish voice left the room quiet until Ginny said” we should go to a teacher like McGonagall she is used to transforming” every one agreed to the plan except Hermione and Ron who were still in shock of what has happened   
That’s when draco got up to leave but then his clothes came down exposing his tits to everyone that’s when they decided to switch clothes but with who panely relacently had to give her clothes to Ron because they had similar builds  
Hermione swapped with Harry same reason   
Ginny embarrassing had give hers to draco because he is as flat as they come   
As they stripped away there clothes pansly looked down to herself red with embarrassment a bulge in her pants and boy wearing her bra she gave her clothes to Ron who was girl wearing black boxers and then took them off and handed them to Ron who struggled to put them but hermione helped then her socks shoes and uniform.  
Pansly put on Ron’s clothes which was an odd experience.   
Then there was Ginny and draco   
This is for draco was the must humiliating experience in his life having to wear the clothes of the female weasel her underwear and uniform not only but his transformation into a girl not even a busty girl a flat chested girl he can even have fun with the body but a girl who has to wear the training bra of Ginny the weasel but Ginny was also hated the transformation she only stood out in her family because she was a girl now she has short hair and something between her legs and has to wear draco malfoys green boxers and his uniform.   
It wasn’t better time for hermione and Harry ether   
It was mortifying for hermione for one her best friends to see then wear her clothes and underwear she took her knee socks and shoes off and her uniform and lastly she slowly took her underwear off she couldn’t ever look at her new penis it revolted her Harry then gave hermione his clothes she put them on they nearly perfectly fit until the trousers which were slightly two small all and all it wasn’t to bad other then wearing friends boxers but it wasn’t so god for Harry he felt like pervert for wear herimones panties and her bra was two small he asked hermione for she tried to but she told him that she is an a cup but Harry is a b cup which meant he had to go with out a bra to they find a bra that fits there he was the legendary boy who lived wearing his best friends panties and knee high socks but no bra due to him being buster then her he was horrified draco was laughing until he realised he had a board for chest unlike Harry who complained to draco had mountains on his chest he put on her skirt and t shirt that should off her chest due the size he tied up shoes was officially dressed as a girl a fact that made cheeks turn red as soon as that thought crossed his mind 

End of chapter 2


	3. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at hogwarts as the opposite gender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes

As the new boys and girls walked though the hallways of hogwarts uncomfortable in their new bodies they were kept their heads as they were self conscious that someone would recognise them. 

They finally made it to McGonagalla office but she was busy with another student so they had to wait sitting on chairs outside her office they opposite to 2 Slytherin boys and a girl who draco recognised three year twos who always get in to trouble. 

The girl dark hair out the three she was the tallest and their she was tomboy you tell by what she was wearing trainers and a grey hoodie and a short skirt and hooped earrings no painted nails and little make up   
Her name was Sarah 

There was short boy there he had an earring in his left ear was wearing a hoodie aswell and normal boy uniform   
His name was mark

The last boy was Sarah’s cousin Sam he was blonde yellow hair he taller than mark but shorter than Sarah like the other two he was wearing hoodie but he had his tie like a bandanna on his head. 

Harry had felt as though he was being watch which he was Sarah was staring at him he was dreading the thought that she might recognise him.

Sarah said to Harry from across the room “you might want to cross your legs I can see your white knickers” Harry quickly tried to cross his legs but accidentally kicked hermione who was blushing at Sarah’s comment to Harry who had finally crossed his legs.   
He looked over across the room to see Sarah and mark crying with laughter and Sam who looked uncomfortable.

After she calmed herself down she got with mark and Sam and said “said fuck this the old bitch is taking ages let’s go “ but before she she turned to Harry with a smile on her she said “ bye white knickers girl” which left Harry mortified 

Even after five minutes that Sarah and her girl had left McGonagall was still in their with a student.

Ron whispered to hermione “I need to pee” hermione told to hold it but even she can tell Ron was desperate That when out of the blue pansly said “I’ll take I don’t want Gryffindor piss on my knickers” she grabbed Ron’s hand and dragged her to the toilet which hurt Ron due pansly not knowing her own strength as a boy.

Once they reached the toilets Ron was not a big fan of going to the girls bathroom which angered pansly “ Jesus Christ weasel you tits and no dick go in there or I’ll throw you in there” with no other choice Ron went in the bathroom it was shook to Ron at the state of the toilets the floors where clean no random pits of wet toilet paper on the roof   
He made his way into a stool he pulled his trousers which use to belong to pansly down and their they were her panties they were black he felt weird about pulling them he didn’t want to see what they were covering   
He counted in his head   
3  
2  
1   
He pulled them down he saw it his new pussy with no public hair near Ron was so shocked to actually see one the time seen in person was when him Ginny us to bath together when they were kids and he never he would have one his own then he started to piss it wasn’t like he was a boy it was totally different when he stopped he remembered girls had to wipe he did and it felt great he kept doing until he realised what doing stopped it felt odd he pulled up his panties and trousers and left the toilet to see pansly leave the boys bathroom with shocked look on her face

As Ron left into the girls pansly realised she need to piss so she opened the bathroom and was shocked for the complete opposite reason to Ron she looked around saw how dirty the bathroom was wet toilet paper on the roof ,sticky floor and a missing cubicle door she looked at the urinals and wanted to use them but didn’t she thought a cubicle would be a safety way so she learn how to in this body.  
She went in and locked the door behind her she unbuckled her trousers and locked down at her bulge in the weasel boxers in looked small then she built up the courage to pull the boxers down she did and she stated at her penis it smaller than the mudbloods when she was changing pansly looked at hermoine to see who penis was bigger and pansly just found out was hermione she didn’t know if this was good or bad news is hermione a better boy then me thought pansly but she didn’t let this distract her when she tried to piss but it didn’t work until she used all mental power to push one pansly realised she enjoyed pissing more as a boy then girl for there is something to hold on and the two she didn’t have to wipe after she was done she washed her hands and left and saw the weasel 

They both walked back in silence neither wanting to talk about their discoveries in the toilets they both sat back down on their chairs.

That’s when the professor door opened and they saw navile go running down the hallway in a state of panic. 

Then she peered out her door and told the boys and girls to follow her into her office and they did.  
End of chapter 3


	4. Characters before and after looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the students looked before and after there transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters bodies before and after the swap

Harry   
Boy  
Long black hair like a bowl cut   
He was 5,4   
Penis size: 3.5 soft 5 hard  
Girl   
Long hair half way to the back  
5  
Bra size b cup  
Ron  
Boy  
Unkept ginger hair  
He was 5,5  
3.5 soft 5 hard   
Girl   
Shoulder length ginger hair  
5,1   
Bra size b   
Hermione   
Girl  
Brown curly hair  
She was 5,1  
Bra size a  
Boy  
Short brown like a quiff   
Is 5,4  
Penis size 4 soft hard 5”5  
Ginny   
Long ginger hair   
She was 4,11   
Bra size aa  
Boy   
Short Ginger bowl cut  
5,3  
Penis 3 soft hard 4  
Pansy   
Girl   
Shoulder length brown hair  
5,1  
Bra size b  
Boy   
Buzzcut   
5,5  
Penis size 3.5 soft 4 hard  
Draco   
Boy   
White blonde hair  
5,4   
Penis size 4 soft 5 hard  
Girl   
Hair to the back   
5   
Bra size aa


	5. Mcgonagall’s help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The group is after help from their professor but what if it’s the help their not looking for

After explaining their situation and how they got into this mess McGonagall responds with  
“ I’m sorry but I don’t know how to change you back but i might be able to help”

Draco stood up immediately and said “ what do you mean help I want to be me again that’s the only help I want “ pansy nods with draco out leash but McGonagall says “ sorry miss malfoy there only I thing I can do” the “miss” part of the conversation angred him but he didn’t respond Ron piped up and said “what is it then what can you do”  
McGonagall said “ the only thing I can do it erase every in the world of your original selves and make you think how you know has been you forever for example miss potter will be the girl who lived until I sort this”   
The group were shocked at this opinion but they didn’t have much of a choice so they took   
But before McGonagall could change people minds Ginny had an important question “ are family minds going to change aswell” at an instance McGonagall said “yes”   
Then she done it   
But it looked like nothing happened   
That’s when hermione asked “ did it work”   
Which mcgonagall replied “yes and now off to your respective dorms it’s nearly night time”


	6. The dorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to focus on the boys turned girls going to their dorm

The group had to go their separate ways while walking to their dorms the girls one way and the boys another 

Things were going so swimmingly until the group heard someone shout “hi white knickers “ The boys or girls turned around to see Sarah and her friends   
Harry was the to speak “ can you stop calling me that” Sarah replied “sorry white knickers should I call you knee high socks” just then unfortunately for Harry a gust of cold wind hit him exposing his nipples turning them hard from the cold   
Sarah saw her nipples exposed like that it left her and mark laughing “nah (laugh) nah (laugh) I should call you no bra” this made Harry extremely embarrassed and Sarah and mark in a laughing fit again and Sam embarrassed for seeing a girls nipples but Ron was furious he said “leave her alone mind your own business” Sarah respond “ooooo I’m so sacred” she then walked off still laughing at the encounter. 

No spoke until they got to the stair way to the girls dorm expect the once draco chuckled to himself muttering no bra.   
Ron and Harry and draco went their separate ways on the stairs they went to their dorms and draco went to his   
They made to painting panicking for a second remaining they don’t know the password but it was fine apparently mcgonagall told the painting they were coming so let them and what they saw would make them wish they never male again a bunch of girls in their pjs or straight up underwear

Lavender brown run up to Ron and said “ oh Ginny please let me borrow your brush I lost mine” Ron thought in this would parents named me Ginny “of course you can lavender” said Ron   
She run off to take the brush Harry sat down on his bed until Parvati Patil “are you going to sleep in your uniform Keira “ Harry name in this world is Keira he said “ nah I’ll change now “ he looked in his trunk and saw all different types bras panties skirts socks every thing he only had knee socks as socks took a pair of grey shorts, blue socks and big white t shirt he was walking to the bathroom to change then heard lavender say “ Keira just change in front of use we don’t care” he decided to change near his bed he took off the socks and shoes he was wearing then skirt then his underwear he quickly put on his shorts then unbuttoned his shirt put on the t shirt then his socks Ron just went to bed naked like usual.

The end this chapter


	7. The dorms 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The once girls make their way up to the dorms

After spitting up with the group the boys who where once girls make their way to dorms   
As they reached the stairs they had to go their separate ways 

Hermione POV  
We and Ginny swiftly made our way up the stairs until we were face to face with the portaint we panicked but it just opened so it was alright   
When we walked in we were greeted by Colin and the twins   
George announced that “Ron and Tom are here”   
Which shocked the once girl name in this world is Tom   
Ginny POV   
My name is Ron so Ron’s must be Ginny ugh it’s going to get confusing   
But before Ginny could think over it more Fred ask her a question “ where is Ginny she is been gone all day”   
That’s when hermione came though with some quick thinking “oh she said was feeling poorly so she spent the day in bed”   
George said “of course it all makes sense now”  
Before they could ask any more questions the pair said they were tired went to their dorms   
Hermione POV   
She braced herself before she going in there a place where teenage boys sleep eat and do boy things hermione took one step at a time until she was there the first thing she saw was dean holding a pair Lacy panties and he said”look Tom my boy a pair of lavenders undies” shocked at what he had just seen Seamus added”that perv Colin did a panty raid on the girls he has got a pair from each girl from Gryffindor” hermione panicked for a second thinking he took pair until she realised she is a boy.

Neville said “ you speechless Tom like I was”  
Hermione said “yeah how did Colin do such a thing” “who cares how let’s enjoy the undies” said dean who had dibs lavenders and seamus dibs Parvati and dean said I could have Ginny who she is guessing is Ron and Neville dibs Keira who she thinks is Harry this whole situation disguised hermione the insight to how boys see girls   
That’s dead throw her ginnys or Ron’s panties which pink ones that covered the ass as everyone went to bed hermione laid ther holding the panties

She overheard the other boys enjoying themselves she didn’t get it just pair of underwear it would be sexy if someone was wearing it then thought came into her of Ron in his undies it did something to hermione a odd feeling came from her penis she back the boxers she was wearing to see there was her penis standing to attention she didn’t know how to make it stop but she remembered that boys to rub it make it go down so reluctantly that’s what she did she rubbed and rubbed to white blob escaped her penis she came to her senses and relised that her male hormones is getting to her she cleaned herself off and went to bed. 

Pansy POV   
Luckily for pansy she had a quick and easy time the stair case to bed after all that happened she was knackered


	8. Sarah vs Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the tittle says

Harry POV   
He was asleep blissfully dreaming when all of a sudden lavender yelling in his ear to get up   
Across the was Ron who putting on a white bra and he already got his panties on he yelled “hurry up ha- i mean Keira shower then get so he rushed to the shower he stripped himself of his t shirt and his shorts and socks she was in the shower time got see himself naked in this form he grabbed his left massaging it felt so good he dared not to explore his new pussy as he is in rush.   
After drying himself he walked into the bedroom with a towel around everyone was she needed to hurry she put on her black knee which Harry hated it made feel girly like wise with black bra and knickers he put lastly his skirt which had brought him so much humiliation then he buttoned up his shirt then he was off to his defence against the dark arts lesson on way though the hallway he saw hear that evil cow Sarah   
She turned so did mark and Sam she called out “white knickers how are you what colour are wearing to day” and with no warning she used Wingardium Leviosa to lift up Harry’s skirt exposing her black panties for all to see.  
Harry tried everything to keep his skirt down but was no use the group other than Sam walked towards Harry Sarah said “ nice panties am I right mark” he to zoned staring at the floating girl with her skirt up “boys” said Sarah but you know what would make it better Sarah said   
“Oi Sam come over here “ ordered Sarah replied no with his eyes focused on the floor “ now unless you want the whole seeing the video “ this Sam look up walk towards Sarah “what is it” said Sam   
With a devilish smile on her Sarah told Sam to “ take off her knickers and give them to me” Harry hated the mere thought of the idea stared kicking at some who obeyed his command and stripped Harry of his panties   
End of chapter


	9. It happened again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and friends fall victim to gender swapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation or spelling

As the group was walking down the hallway fresh after humiliating Harry or white knickers knows him by, Sarah was noticing something was wrong with mark so she stopped and asked “she mark what the fuck is up with you” he panicked and said “nothing honestly nothing” that’s when she realised what it was he had boner she couldn’t believe it he got turned on by white knickers that slag.

“I know what’s wrong with you came down here” mark kept repeating “nothing was wrong” they kept walking until they reached a sealed off class that got shut down a day ago for a potion accident.

She told mark to go in and for Sam to wait outside but before she went she took Harry’s panties of him she told Sam “we can’t have you wank over these while we are there” the comment disguised Sam especially because it came from his cousin.

As Sarah walked though the mark asked “ why are we in here” Sarah said “to fix your problem” mark once again reiterated that nothing was wrong that’s said “ cut the shit mark you had a bonner since we upskirted white knickers so I had a play if your so horny and I need practice sucking off the cute year three we should work together” mark was confused by the offer ‘so you going give me had for practice”   
Sarah nodded her head “yeah only two first finger me afterwards second I tell you once we are done” mark was blushing by her open this to do it but he agreed anyway.

Sarah said “if you are down take off your trousers and boxer” mark done that in a heartbeat he was standing down with cock out he was starting to feel self conscious until Sarah said “ well let’s get on with it “ she got on her knees and put his penis in her mouth she was going up and down and even licking the tip however mark was starting to go soft this when Sarah said with anger in her voice “ what the fuck is wrong I’m sure I’m doing this right are you gay or something” that’s said “no it’s that you well it feels wrong this going to ruin are friendship” Sarah sighed got up the first thing she did was get up put hood down to reveal her ponytail which she quickly Undid to to let her hair down next she started took off her shoes and socks mark was confused at what she was doing then she took off her grey hoodie then started to unbutton her shirt to reveal her bra is was nothing fancy just a plain dark blue bra that’s when she took off her trousers to reveal her boy shorts she got back on her knees in front of marks dick Sarah said “ is that better” while saying that she put her hands together and using her arms she pushed up her celevage which got mark really turned had never seen Sarah tits there always behind a shirt and hoodie before he could think any longer she shoved his dick in her mouth and kept sucking for 3 minutes but nothing he didn’t come Sarah got up grabbed her trousers and said “I guess you don’t find me sexy” mark panicked and “ of course I do”   
This put smile on Sarah “okay if that’s true turn around and face the wall” said Sarah mark obeyed then Sarah said “turn around now” he turned around and saw Sarah wearing white knickers (Harry) black panties “ imagine mark it’s like our pussies our touching” she said in sultry voice 

That’s when she went back to sucking and this time finished the job he came after a minute mark said “god that was good” Sarah who swallow marks came was pleased that she finished him not so pleased that she had to strip down and turn herself into slut to finish him off and have to spit out cum I guess s it was better then swallowing. 

Sarah walked up to mark and said” you tell no of this was just practice nothing else” mark nodded his head he asked her she still doing what Sarah asked for earlier she said the fingering will happen at a later date but the thing she tell was still on   
So still in her underwear (well her bra and Harry’s knickers) she called in Sam to the room who took one look at Sarah looked straight at the floor she sighed and said “I’m just in my underwear look at me you perv” he looked up but not at her   
“Okay now that all here we can now do mark agreed on” mark questioned “ and what exactly is that” Sarah licked her lips she said “we are going to make a potion that will make any guy horny and mark you are to be the test subject” before could replay Sarah interrupted him by telling Sam (who still couldn’t look at Sarah) to start up the cauldron in doing so caused a reaction that filled the room with smoke.   
End of chapter


	10. The request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is desperate and asks Harry for a big favour will he accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation and spelling.

Harry was finally back on the ground still shocked at what the trio had did to him he was humiliated.

When he finally snapped back to reality he realised he had to start moving before he is even later to his lesson with lupin.

When he had entered the room he was greeted by lupin who said “ah miss Potter so glad you finally made it what took so long” Harry was so not use to the miss bit he made some sort lie to explain why he was so late and it work lupin didn’t seem upset and told Harry to sit down which he did next to Ron who seems to be getting the hang of presenting himself as a girl with his leg over the other blocking people from looking up his skirt.

When lupin left the room to get some equipment for a demonstration, Ron turned to Harry “god being a girl is such a pain first I have to keep my legs like this and I have to wear a stupid bra I might just stop wearing it” he whispered to Harry who was nodding at the points he was making “why do you dress like that anyway with the long socks makes you look like hermione” Harry whispered back to Ron “we are wearing the same clothes except are socks are different” Ron laughed “what ever you say if you want to hang on to last bits of you masculinity I have spares” Harry look down at Ron’s legs he didn’t know how he could say last bits of masculinity when he was wearing a skirt and had white ankle socks.

The lesson was easy the most painful thing Harry has been though in hogwarts he had so mindful to keep his legs so he doesn’t have a repeat of the other but instead of pair of knickers blocking the view of his new girl part he had no such protection today.

As soon as class was over Harry was the first one out the door he wanted to get back to his dorm so he could get some underwear he had to be quick though he only has ten minutes to next class starts.

He was two minutes into his panic walking to the dorms when he heard a boy say “Harry come over here” this though Harry off he knew no one knew that he was Harry Potter but a select few so he faced the direction of the voice until he was face to face with a ginger boy (who was holding a book over his crotch area) he almost mistaken him for Ron but he knew it was Ginny.  
“What is it gin” asked Harry who was kinda agitated because he had to stop.  
“Harry I don’t how to make it go down it been like this since the end of last lesson” she moved her books to reveal under her trousers was an erect penis Harry blushed when he saw ginny’s problem.  
“Ok I’ll help you let’s go into the men’s bathroom I can’t tell you out here” so her grabbed Ginny’s which was noticeably bigger then his hands.

Harry who was still holding hands with Ginny went into an empty stool,once the door was locked Harry looked at Ginny and said” do now what wanking is because if you don’t it’s fine” she did know as she had sex Ed lessons for her mum and some in hog warts and learning in house full of males and some are teen boys she had walked into doing it a way too many time to count so when Harry finished asking the question she nodded.

“Ok if so wank into the toilet make sure your rubbing it fast and don’t worry I’ll look away” she followed Harry’s orders turned to face the toilet and unbuckled her trousers and pulled her boxers down to reveal her penis she hadn’t really seen one since she was young when she bathed with Ron and comparing the two (which she obviously didn’t want to do as it was her brother’s penis) she noticed her’s looked different.

For Harry over hearing his best friends little sister wanking with her new penis was a low point he was still very conscious of two things one the time and two the fact he still wasn’t wearing knickers he didn’t want to accidentally flash anything to the horny boy who wanking behind him.

Harry stayed looking at the door of the stool until Harry heard the snap of a waistband of a pair of boxers hit Ginny skin Harry turned around expecting Ginny to be done but looking back he saw Ginny in her boxers with something poking out of them indicating she was no where near finished Harry immediately made contact with her eyes and Ginny said “Harry it’s not working can you do it”she said very shyly with blush on her face, Harry was going to flat out refuse the offer until he started to think about it and saw it maybe as test to see is sexuality has been affected by the change as before hand he know he was straight and in this new body could have affected that but he still found the girls last night in their undies and pjs attractive maybe this could prove his point right so he said”fine I’ll do it but on two conditions one if I have problems or ugh needs in this body you have to help me out and two give me you boxers as I have forgotten to put on underwear this morning” 

She agreed and took off her boxers and handed them to Harry this obviously exposed her penis Harry grabbed the boxers and put them to one side and faced her penis it wasn’t big Harry realised but he was sort of thankful of that fact as if it was huge it would have felt wrong well it still felt wrong but that would have felt worse.  
Ginny looked at Harry who was standing in front of her she couldn’t believe this was Harry her Harry in a girls body wearing a female hogwarts uniform with is long socks which she found quite cute but in thinking that he has no knickers and was asking to wear her boxers (which she found to be quite comfortable)I guess he is a guy but that means I have to go commando thought Ginny.

Harry told Ginny to sit on the toilet while does it she obeyed and sat on toilet Harry while Harry knelt down in front of it he took off his robe and rolled up his selves and he one last look at her penis it was hard and had ginger pubic hair around it and also with is look he saw her ballsack something felt wrong about Ginny having all these things so he got with it he gripped Ginny penis with one of his dainty hands and started pumping it up and down it caused Ginny to moan a little and groan Harry didn’t really enjoy the action itself but he liked the affect it had on Ginny he felt he had power on so start to get involved and one does is to sit up straighter and be bigger in the situation Harry didn’t know but he felt like this helped he decided to look into ginny’s eyes and she looked back he felt they had a connection until all a sudden Ginny gentle grabbed Harry left tit this shocked Harry for him it came out nowhere but what surprised him the most was the noise he made he couldn’t tell if it was from shock or pleasure he was hoping for the first one.

In Ginny’s mind she couldn’t believe Harry was so shocked at what she had done she thought that’s where they were taking but she must have read the situation wrong.  
She apologised to Harry who accepted the apology and carried on wanking off her Ginny but not even ten seconds later Ginny came which surprised both of them some fell on Harry’s hand but at least that was a better then the earlier surprise.   
Harry wiped up the sperm of his hand and left to wash while his hand while Ginny cleaned herself up with tissue paper and flashed it Down.

Harry was still washing is hand when Ginny said “I’m going to go and I promise he won’t tell anyone” before Harry could say anything Back she had already left so Harry was alone he had thought about his previous actions he couldn’t believe he had just wanked off Ginny what if Ron found out he put the thought out of his head a focused on the reward he got boxers.

He saw Ginny left them to the side he collected it and pulled them up his legs they were far more comfortable than the knickers he had been wearing but they were bit too tight in his ass area but he didn’t let that distract him he was already 10 minutes late to snape of all people class he finally left the bathroom and left to his lesson.

Harry open the cold door to reveal snapes lesson every one noticed Harry he saw Ron who mouthed your big trouble the room was quite until snape said “ miss potter it’s nice of you to join us please take a seat and later in the lesson I’ll inform you of what you missed” the genderswapped students minus Ginny were shocked by snape’s replay he has always had a issue with Harry since first year.

Harry took a seat next to Ron which awkward for Harry as when he looked at Ron he saw Ginny but snapped out of it when Ron said “Harry you must be the luckiest person I’ve ever meet”

End of chapter


	11. Ron and hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life the recently gender swapped teen’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation or spelling.

Ron POV

Ron felt the sun light hit his eyes first thing in the morning he was laying on his and turned to lie flat on his back which caused his new long ginger hair get into his eyes and made his new boobs jiggle he hoped that yesterday was just a dream but it was real. 

He pulled the covers from over himself to reveal his naked body he couldn’t believe this was real life he was a girl, not wanting to look at his body anymore he saw the clothes he had left for himself last night a pair of white knickers and a matching bra a t-shirt and his new uniform.  
He decided to just put on the knickers and the t-shirt and make his way to the bathroom, when he had entered to bathroom he was greeted by lavender who was brushing her teeth in one hand and with the other waving at Ron, she was wearing just a white t shirt with matching white knickers she finished brushing her teeth and said “we are matching” Ron looked down at her lower half and blushed obviously a teenage boy seeing a girl in her knickers “I’m only joking it’s nothing to be embarrassed about Ginny” Ron done a nervous laugh to try and play along lavender smiled back and left into the bedroom leaving Ron on his own in the bathroom.

Ron decided to start brushing his teeth and once he was done he knew he had to shower which he didn’t look forward to but he knew he had to so he took off his t-shirt and knickers and got into the shower he turned it on and started washing his body and hair which he didn’t like because how feminine it made him feel and he didn’t like looking at his A new body once he was done he dried himself with his towel and put on the clothes he was wearing and left the bathroom.

Hermione POV

When hermione had woke up she had something on her face and covered her eyes she took it off to reveal a pair of yellow knickers she looked around saw all the boys in dorm laughing at her while Hermione said with a very angry tone”who are theses and who thought it would be funny put them on my face” they all carried on laughing when they calmed down dean said “it was only a joke Tom anywhere I thought you were friends with Keira so I doubt she would care” Hermione tried to calm down but was still overall angry about incident now she has to give back two pairs of knickers thought Hermione at least they were her friends who are going though the same issue she is.

She decided she was going to show so she grabbed a pair of black socks and boxers and finally she got the school uniform she went to the bathroom and locked the behind her, she was only wearing her boxers and she was worried about taking them off because she didn’t want to see what they were covering then a sudden wave of confidence came over her and she did it she was now naked in her male body she didn’t want to look down so she got straight into the shower and started washing her body she found it weird to wash her short hair but she really didn’t want to touch her crotch area, she got and dried herself and looked at her clothes and it made miss her old ones like her skirt ,socks and she couldn’t she was thinking this even her bra, knowing she just had to get on with her day she got changed went back into the dorms grabbed her stuff for school and left for her lesson with lupin. 

Ron POV 

When Ron walked into the dorms he saw a very tired parvarti who had just woken up she was wearing a big t shirt that went to her knees he also saw lavender who was just pulling up her socks to her knees she had the rest of her uniform on and he saw Harry was still sleeping they only had 8 minutes to get to lesson so Ron and parvarti had to rush getting changed while lavender woke up Harry while she was doing that Ron was taking off his t-shirt then he began to put on his bra while he was doing that Harry woke up so Ron yelled “hurry up ha- i mean Keira shower then go” Harry understanding everyone was in a rush he left into the bathroom so ron carried on getting changed so he put on a pair of white ankle socks and the school uniform which he hated he felt embarrassed about wearing a skirt, “hurry up Ginny we are going to be late” said lavender Ron was going to wait for Harry but he was taking to long so he went with lavender and parvarti.

Hermione POV 

Once their lesson with lupin was over hermione went over to Ron who was walking along down the hallway by himself she approached him and said “where is Harry is he not with you” Ron looked at her and said”nah he left as soon as class ended he seemed to be in a rush I don’t know where he was going do you” hermione looked at him and shock her head “well I’m sure he will turn up soon he doesn’t want snape yelling at him about being late”

While they were walking to snape’s lesson hermione asked Ron “so how are you finding life as a girl” Ron replied with “I hate it there are so many things you have do when being a girl wear a bra, sit down on the toilet pee and you have to sit cross legged it just so long anyway how are you finding being a boy” Hermione looked at Ron and said “I hate it there are so many things I hate about it but if I had to choose one it would be the dorms more specifically the boys in them” Ron looked at her and was slightly confused “what is wrong with the boys I always got along with them” Hermione looked furious “of course you got along with them your a boy” Ron who was still confused said “I don’t why you have an issue with them” hermione who still yet to calm down said “it’s because their perverts last night Collin stole a pair of underwear from each griffidor girl including you and Harry” Ron laughed “I didn’t know Collin was a prevert so who had Mine and who had Harry’s” hermione let out a big sigh and said “I had yours they were pink and Neville had Harry’s a yellow pair” Ron who was laughing even harder than before said “Neville wanked off to pair of Harry’s knickers and you did the same with a pair of mine” Hermione who was bright at Ron’s comment she knew what he said was true but she couldn’t let him know that so she said “ how dare you think that I’m a prevert” Ron who had calmed himself down said” I was only joking hermione” once he had finished his sentence they were already outside of their lesson so in silence they walked in and took their seats. 

Ron POV 

Ron was sitting in the potions class getting on with the work then he started to worry about Harry he had been gone for a while then suddenly he heard the door open and someone was standing in the frame it was Harry he then felt bad for Harry because he knew he was about to get some serious abuse by snape then he heard snape said “ miss potter it’s nice of you to join us please take a seat and later in the lesson I’ll inform you of what you missed” Ron and the other gender swapped students were shocked by his calm response to Harry being so late even Harry looked shocked.

Harry sat next to Ron and he said“Harry you must be the luckiest person I’ve ever meet” they carried on with the lesson and once it was over Ron and Harry walking down the hall Ron said “mate I have so much I need to tell first” he was interrupted by draco and pansy standing in front of them Ron quickly said”go away flat tits we are busy” draco blushed and said “shut up weasel we have an offer for you lot” hermione had caught up with them and was standing next to Harry who said to draco “what is this offer anyway probably some trick” pansy quickly piped up and said “ it’s not a trick it’s more like a game, the game is like truth or dare but instead you are forced to do whatever the other person says” Ron and Harry both said at the same time “let’s do it” Hermione was not sure about it however the Slytherins where excited to play Draco said to them “ okay we will play after dinner weasel bring your sister and also get the board from Collin he was the last one to have it it is called the truth or dare board” once he was finished explaining that to the golden trio he and pansy walked off and for the golden trio they just have to find Collin. 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy the work please leave a comment if you have a franchise you would like me to gender swap or body swap let me know in the comments and also if you have any constructive criticism comment that aswell.  
> :)


	12. The Truth or dare board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gender swapped teens prepare to play a game of truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation and spelling

The golden trio were thinking where would they find Collin that when hermione came up with a plan “ok listen to this we split up to look for him I’ll got check the bathrooms to see if he is there, Harry you check the common room while Ron looks for Ginny to see if she knows where he is” Harry and Ron agreed to the plan so the trio split up to look for Collin.

Hermione checked all the male toilets and didn’t find Collin in any of them.

Harry was in the Gryffindor common room and couldn’t find Collin but he didn’t want to waste the trip so he went up to his dorm to 1 change into some better underwear because the boxers are starting to feel tight and 2 to get back at Ron.

Ron found Ginny in the hallway going to dinner when he caught up with her one thing became clear she was taller than Ron a fact that really embarrassed him but he tried not to think about it so he asked her if she knew where Collin was and she said no so Ron who was tried and hungry decided to go with Ginny to dinner because he couldn’t be asked to look for Collin.

Harry entered the girl’s dorm and b lined it to his bed and trunk so he can change his underwear he opened his trunk and started sorting though his knickers until he found a black pair that were identical to the ones he was wearing this morning before they stripped off him, with the knickers in hand he got to his feet and pulled down Ginny’s boxers and pulled up his new underwear once he had done that he put the boxers into bag and now he started to plot revenge against Ron for his comments on his masculinity this morning then it came to Harry he knew exactly what he had to do, he opened up his trunk and took out all his socks which were all pretty feminine knee high socks and socks that went up to his thighs he carried them over to Ron’s trunk and opened it “even as a girl Ron doesn’t lock his trunk” thought Harry he had to go though Ron’s bras and knickers to get to his socks seeing Ron’s underwear caused Harry to blush but he reached his socks they were all ankle socks and socks that go up past the ankle by a little bit Harry took all the socks he could see in Ron’s trunk out and replaced them with his old socks “who’s going to be holding onto their last bits of their masculinity now” thought Harry he then brought all of Ron’s socks to his trunk and locked it so no one could go in. 

Harry walked out of the dorms to see Collin leaving the common room Harry chased after him and grabbed him by the shoulder to get his attention he said “hi Keira how are you” Harry quickly responded “good Collin I heard that you have a board called the truth or dare board I was wondering if I could have it to play with my friends I’ll give it back after we are done” Collin who had a huge smile on his face said “ of course I’ll lend it to you but you have to promise to give it back” Harry agreed and said “ so when can I have it” Collin told Harry “ I’ll give it to you at dinner go ahead with out me it might take me a bit to find it ” so with that sorted Harry and Collin went there separate ways harry went to go to the great hall while Collin went to the boys dorm.

Harry finally made it to the grand hall he sat next to Ron who was as usual stuffing his face with food he swallowed same of it and asked Harry “ so did you get it off Collin” Harry nodded and said “he said he will bring it to me” Ron told hermione and Ginny the news and then they carried on eating but stopped after he turned to Harry and said “oh Harry I had something I needed to tell about Collin erm god I can’t think of it it was something hermione told me well I guess if hermione told me she was probably waffin’” Harry nodded and the pair carried on eating until Harry felt a tap on his shoulder he looked up it was Collin he handed Harry the board and said “here you go Keira make sure you return it to me I’ll be in the common room all evening” when he was done speaking he hugged Harry then after he was done hugging Harry he moved onto Ron the two actually kinda enjoyed it they felt like they needed a hug after what they been though recently but when Collin walked off their bras felt lose Harry then started to pat his own back and realised Collin unhooked his bra he thought it was accident until be realised Ron was going though the same issue “that perv”Ron said in a very aggressive tone the boys tired to clasp back on their bra but it was kinda hard because they had to do it though Their hogwarts jumpers and shirt and also the fact they had only been girl’s for a day so they had to ask Ginny to do Harry’s and hermione to do Ron’s

After the pairs bras where securely on draco and pansy came over to there table “so did you get it” asked draco Harry lifted it up to show them once draco saw it he said “good after your done meet us in the room of requirement so we can play” they walked off to the room.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy the work please leave a comment if you have a franchise you would like me to gender swap or body swap let me know in the comments and also if you have any constructive criticism comment that aswell.  
> :)


	13. Truth or dare round one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gender swapped hogwarts students play a game of truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation and spelling

The griffendors walk into the room of requirement and saw that it kind of looked like a living room with two couches opposite a table.

Draco and pansy where sitting on the couches both of them were on separate ones.

The room was silent until pansy said”so all the girls came sit on the couch with me while the boys sit with draco” they all sighed but couldn’t be asked to argue so they took there sits, once they did an impatient draco said”what are we waiting for” then a angry Ron said” be patient flat tits don’t get your knickers in a twist about” a very angry draco responded “ you better stop calling me that weasel” before there argument could go further Harry placed the board flat on the table and said “you two be quite let’s just play the game” the two just sighed and then hermione who grabbed a piece of paper from the board started reading out the rules

“When playing the truth or dare board all participants must write there name on the blue paper on the board once everyone has done that they must all put one hand on the board and one person must say start game once that is completed each person gets to tell one or more people who are participating truth or dare only three times a round has ended once every has had one turn”

Ginny then picked up the blue paper then suddenly a pen appeared in her hand she said “ on the pair it says write the order of who goes first and who goes last” Harry was very quick to say “ I should go first as I was the one who got the board from Colin it’s only fair” everyone but draco agreed so Ginny gave Harry the piece of paper and he wrote his name on top once he did that he passed the paper around.

The order of who went first goes:  
1 Harry  
2 Ginny  
3 draco  
4 Ron  
5 hermione  
6 pansy

Once the list was sorted the group all put one hand one the board once they did that draco was the one who said start and now official the game has begun.

Harry had to think for a second for what he was going to do then it hit him “ok Ron truth or dare” Harry was really hoping that Ron would choose dare that’s when the silence was broke for Ron’s answer “dare” Harry was excited “ok I dare you to swap socks with me” Ron knew Harry choose this just to get back at him for his comment in lupins class and without Ron’s consent Ron’s body began to untie his shoes and once he done that he took off his socks to reveal his dainty feet, Ron looked up to see Harry too was bare foot then Harry handed Ron his knee high black socks while Ron handed him his white ankle socks and then once again out of his control he put on the socks and rolled them up to his knee he had never felt more humiliated the socks made feel like he was little girl, for Harry the dare had the opposite affect he liked the new socks they were less feminine than the knee high ones Ron was wearing now.

Now it was Ginny’s turn “draco truth or dare”draco panicked he didn’t know which one to pick knowing he would have to tell the truth or do the dare “do your worst little weasel dare” he answered back Ginny who Ginny this was clearly the answer she was hoping for “okay then draco I dare you to say sorry to Harry for all the bad things you have done to him” in draco’s mind he thought “yeah right am I going to beg for potters forgiveness” but his body and mouth we’re doing it’s on thing he got in front of harry on his knees and begged for his forgiveness this went on for a minute until draco got in control of his mind and sat back down on the couch embarrassed of what he did while he was doing everyone was laughing including pansy.

Next it was draco’s turn and he wanted revenge “Harry truth or dare” Harry looked at him with a smile still thinking of draco’s “ha dare ha ha” draco smiled himself “ok then potter if your so happy about I dare you to sit on ginny’s lap until the end of this round” everyone expect pansy was calling draco a prev and a weird and for Harry there was nothing he could do so he went up to Ginny’s lap and sat on it the pair hated it, it was uncomfortable and embarrassing Harry could feel Ginny’s penis and Ginny felt Harry’s butt on her penis.

Now it was Ron’s turn he decided to choose hermione “hermione truth or dare” hermione new immediately what she was choosing “truth” Ron was kind of disappointed he wanted to dare someone to do something “ok are you jealous as a girl I have bigger boobs then you as a girl” hermione and Ginny blushed at the question Ginny blushed because it felt wrong for her older brother to talk about his tits and hermione blushed because she knew she had to answer truthfully “yes I do” she answered Ron was smirking and hermione had her head done she was embarrassed Ron then said “don’t worry hermione you still have time to fill out like me” 

It was hermione’s turn after Ron’s last pick she knew who she was picking “ Ron truth or dare” Ron knew what he was picking immediately “because I’m not boring like you I chose dare” hermione was thinking how can she get back at Ron for humiliating her earlier “ok then I dare you not to speak until Harry’s turn is over” Ron was going to say was that it but couldn’t that’s when Ginny said “sorry can’t hear you” that caused hermione and Ginny to start laughing.

Now it was the final person for round one pansy she decided to ask the boys truth or dare but it was more like Harry and draco because Ron couldn’t speak they looked at each other and said at the same time”dare” pansy laughed then said “I was thinking imagined if we played this game as her normal genders I know for fact one the dares would made all us girls stripe so I decided to flip onto you boys I dare yous to take off your shirt and jumper and just be in your bra until the game is over” all the once boys looked shocked they couldn’t believe she just did that so under the control of the game they took off there jumpers and unbuttoned their shirts to reveal their bras Harry was wearing a black bra, Ron was wearing a white one and draco was wearing a green training bra they all were extremely embarrassed pansy looked at Ron and said” ha weasel you look like a porn star” it was kind of true with the socks he was wearing the skirt and the bra without a t shirt Ron tried to reply but couldn’t, Ginny couldn’t believe what pansy had done she looked down at Harry and saw his cleavage this gave Ginny a boner something both her and Harry were aware of Harry turned to her and whispered to her “stop that” Ginny snapped back “I can’t” Harry who was really uncomfortable with a boner poking his ass tried to get up but he couldn’t he just ended up fidgeting his Butt causing it to start rubbing the penis Ginny whispered to him”stop your making it worse” Harry kept doing it until Ginny came it was uncomfortable for both of them because she came a lot so it kept leaking until Harry could feel it in his knickers both of them were extremely embarrassed .

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy the work please leave a comment if you have a franchise you would like me to gender swap or body swap let me know in the comments and also if you have any constructive criticism comment that aswell.  
> :)


	14. Truth or dare round two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gender swapped group carried on their game of truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation and spelling

Now it was Harry’s turn he couldn’t think of who to choose then a sudden wave of inspiration hit him “pansy truth or dare” pansy with a smirk on her face said “truth” Harry then posed the question “who do you fancy the most in our bodies now” her smirk quickly turned into a frown and she said “weasel” she was starting at Ron who was wildly uncomfortable by her saying that so he tried to block the view of his bra by putting his arms in the way.

It was now Ginny’s turn and she knew straight away who she was picking “Ron truth or dare” Ron sighed he was now finally able to speak “dare” Ginny started to laugh knowing what she was going to do “ok I dare you to act like a stereotypical teenage girl for the whole round” that shocked everyone so after Ginny said that Ron stopped speaking until hermione asked Ron if he was ok but he didn’t reply so hermione then said “what did you do to him Ginny” before Ginny could reply Ron said “I didn’t do anything chill” things started to make sense to everyone Ron know thought he is now the female version of him the Ginny that was made up by McGonagall as cover for the gender swapped teens until McGonagall sorted it, everything was quite until Ron or (Ginny in his mind) said “hurry up training bra I don’t want to be here all day” draco got made and said “be quite Ron” Ron looked offended “I look nothing like my younger brother in it Keira” Harry didn’t know how to respond but then hermione stepped and just told draco to take his turn.

“Pansy truth or dare” asked draco pansy immediately snapped back and said “dare” draco then said “I dare you to kiss Ginny” Ginny was shocked and confused for a second thinking he was talking about her but he meant Ron who was excited by the opportunity “stay there pansy I’ll come over” said Ron and he did with out his shoes which he took off so he was walking around in Harry’s black knee highs, he walk over to her and sat on her knees with his arms around her neck he then whispered in her ear “there is a reason you had me in my bra”he then pushed up his cleavage a bit so it was in pansy field of view then they started kissing for 10 seconds until pansy broke away so Ron got up and sat back down on his seat, now that draco’s turn was down harry was now able to get up from Ginny’ lap which was a humiliating experience for the both of them so Harry got up and sat next to Ron who when Harry sat down whisper in his ear “Keira that kiss gave me fanny flutters” he then started to giggle while Harry was mortified hearing his best friend talk about getting turned on with the mind of a girl then Ron whispered something else in his ear “thanks for the socks there super cute their definitely something mummy would love seeing me wear” if Harry didn’t know already this proved that Ron’s male mind was gone until next round.

Now it was Ron’s turned to the girls and said “ok Tom and pansy truth or dare” hermione turned to talk to pansy but she already shouted out dare without talking to hermione about it “ok I dare you to strip off everything until your left in just your boxers until the game is over” he then started to giggle while the girls looked mortified at the dare they took off all there clothes until they were just in their boxers, pansy was wearing a grey pair while hermione was wearing a black pair “it’s only fair because you made us expose our selves” Ron said Harry and draco agreed with him but the two girls were really embarrassed by their lack of modesty.

Now it was hermione’s turn “Ron truth or dare” she looked at Ginny so she knew she meant her “truth”replied Ginny hermione than asked her “do you enjoy being a boy”this confused Ron but he didn’t questioned it that’s when Ginny answered “I don’t mind it it’s not as bad as I thought” hermione was kinda of disappointed by her answer but what did she expect Ginny was a bit of a tomboy, Ron then said “ugh imagine being a boy” everyone knew how ironic that comment was expect Ron.

It was now pansy’s turn “Tom truth or dare” hermione knew either option was going to be bad because it pansy who was in control “truth” she said pansy quickly replied “so have you wanked recently” hermione went really red and she tried to control her mouth but couldn’t “yes last night” pansy,draco and Ron busted out with laughter while Harry and Ginny felt uncomfortable that hermione revealed that but it was hermione herself was the one who was most ashamed she couldn’t wait for them to move onto to Harry’s turn.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you enjoy the work please leave a comment if you have a franchise you would like me to gender swap or body swap let me know in the comments and also if you have any constructive criticism comment that aswell.  
> :)


	15. The final round of truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group play the final round of truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation and spelling.

It was Harry’s go he was looking around to see who he was going to pick until he saw Ginny “Ron truth or dare” Ginny was relaxed knowing she would be fine she knew Harry would not make her do something really embarrassing “truth” she answered Harry then said “ what’s your favourite dare of the game” she then said “definitely draco’s apology” reliving that memory caused her to start laughing but draco on the other hand was sulking remembering how embarrassing that dare was for him. 

Ginny was wondering what she should do for her last go then she knew “draco truth or dare” draco didn’t want to repeat of what happened last time so he said “truth” Ginny started to grin “ok then tell how does it feel out of you three your the only one still in a training bra” draco was bright red he knew he had to answer but it got worst once Ron started laughing “it’s embarrassing it’s not fair why should I be under developed” he looked down and was still blushing he couldn’t believe he had admitted that, now that Ginny’s go was over Ron’s mind returned to normal he was like draco blushing due to embarrassment “I can’t believe you done that to me” he said to Ginny in a very angry tone she was laughing at his reaction that’s when Harry patted Ron on the shoulder and said “ are ok you Ginny” Ron turned to him and told Harry to be quite. 

It was draco’s final turn and he was furious at what Ginny made him so he wanted revenge “ok girls truth or dare” before the girls could talk about it pansy choose dare for them the other two girls were furious with her but they had no time to argue or change because draco said “ok then I dare you go back there” he pointed at a door that lead into a different room”and compare penis sizes and come back and tell us who has the bigger penis and who has the smallest” the girls got up reluctantly while they were doing so they were shouting and calling draco a weirdo and a perv while Ron had his face in his hands looking at the floor still embarrassed about what has happened but for Harry he was watching what was going on he couldn’t believe draco dared them to do that but he was kinda curious about who was bigger and also how there going to get back at draco. So the girls entered the room they were all extremely embarrassed about what’s about to happen they didn’t want to get naked in front of each other especially as boys but they had no control over themselves so reluctantly hermione and pansy pulled down there boxers while Ginny just had to pull down her trousers because she had given her boxers to Harry early, the girls looked at each other naked they were all examining each other’s penises and ball sacks hermione and pansy’s balls had dropped but not for Ginny but the actual penis itself was another story Ginny and pansy sized up about the same however Ginny was a little smaller but hermione on the other hand was clearly bigger than the pair which was extra embarrassing for pansy and hermione because for pansy she was mocking hermione and Ginny for being less developed than her as a girl but now she had the about the same penis size as someone who’s balls hadn’t dropped and for hermione it was embarrassing now because she now had to go back to the boys and tell them she was the biggest,they came out the room with red faces and looking at the ground then they took at on the couch opposite the boys when they did so Ron was feeling better he was over the embarrassment of acting like a girl for the moment anyway he was curious at the results so were the other boys so draco asked “so who was the biggest” he had grin across face knowing the embarrassment he has caused knowing the girls have see each other naked that’s when hermione had to say “me I have the biggest penis” as soon as she said it it made her even more embarrassed and ashamed and for the other girls they were dreading knowing they had to ask next and for the boys draco was laughing about how much he humiliated hermione whereas the other two boys had mixed feelings they felt bad that the girls had to go though this but the same time they had butterflies in their stomachs hearing hermione talk about her new penis Ron especially was getting butterflies.

Now draco then asked “so who had the smallest penis” Ginny was now forced to say hers she feels so humiliated “erm it’s” but before she could finish her sentence Ron covered his ears and started saying “la la la” because he obviously didn’t want to hear his little sister talk about her new genitalia she had to carry on over Ron being loud “mine is the smallest my balls haven’t dropped” she was so embarrassed about admitting that she had her hands on her face staring at the floor, draco was laughing even harder about Ginny’s confession whereas Harry’s butterflies were getting worse and now he started getting a weird sensation in his vagina but it was a nice feeling it was weird because he had actually seen Ginny’s penis but her describing it made him feel all flustered and little bit horny, Harry couldn’t believe he was having these types of feelings.

Draco who was crying laughing because of how much humiliation he brought the girls now had to ask the pansy about her penis “so pansy how much are you packing” pansy who was so embarrassed and humiliated by the size of her penis now has to tell draco the size of knowing full well he was going to mock her “it’s a little bigger than ginny’s but not as big has hermione” draco loved how embarrassed she was of her penis he then said “oh that truly is pathetic pansy the mudblood has a bigger broomstick than you” he than once again burst into a fit of laughter pansy got mad a draco’s rude comment and replied in a very angry tone “ your one too talk draco look at your tits there as flat as a board” this caused draco to stop launching and reply with “ oh for someone that use to be a girl your forgetting this and with this it doesn’t matter what I have on my chest” he patted his crotch pansy knew straight away he was talking about his vagina.

Now it was Ron’s turn he knew he wanted to choose” pansy and hermione truth or dare” pansy once again not letting her and hermione talk it over said “dare” this infuriated hermione who going to shout at pansy for what she has done but was interrupted by Ron “I dare you two to not dare me, Harry and draco” everyone was shocked they didn’t why Ron would do this but for Ron he did this to get back at the three girls for what they have done to him.

Now it was hermione’s turn this was the hardest round for her yet she could only choose between Ginny and pansy, so she said “pansy truth or dare” pansy said “truth” hermione took a second to think about the question she had to ask pansy that’s when she came up with “ what do you like about being a boy” pansy straight away answered “I don’t have to worry about my period” everyone was silent when pansy answered it made everyone feel awkward until hermione broke the silence by saying “urm it’s your turn pansy”.

Pansy like hermione had a difficult decision making that she can only ask Ginny or Hermione truth or dare, she ended saying “Ginny truth or dare” Ginny immediately answered “dare” pansy already had a dare in mind “ok I dare you to act like a stereotypical boy for 5 minutes” she had flipped the dare that she had done to Ron. 

The dare had started Ginny know thought and acted like the Ron from the world McGonagall created when they came to her for help, the first thing Harry noticed was that Ginny kept looking at His tits this made Harry uncomfortable because he wanted to block the view of his boobs but didn’t want to draw attention to the situation but it was too late while the others were discussing when the game was going to end Ron looked over at Ginny and noticed she was staring at something he followed her line of sight and realised that Ginny was gawking at Harry’s breasts Ron was repulsed by this and decided to try and distract Ginny from staring at his best friends boobs “erm so Ron how is life” said Ron, Ginny replied quickly “good” Ron was unsuccessful with his goal his sister with the mind of a horny boy didn’t even take his eyes off Harry.

Ron was thinking of ways to get his sister to pry her eyes away from Harry’s tits but that’s when 5 minutes where up and Ginny turned back to normal, she immediately turned bright red and put her hands out on her face out of embarrassment.

Now with Ginny back to normal marked the end of the game everyone was so relieved that they could finally put their clothes on if they were missing any, Ron had now put on his shirt and jumper but before he put on his shoes he turned to Harry and said “ come on the game is over let’s swap back” he looked down at Harry’s knee high socks which he was dared to swap with Harry, Harry turned to Ron and said “ oh really I thought you said they were cute and mummy would love to see you wear them” Harry put his feet into his shoes and tied them up and started walking to the door, Ron was too embarrassed that Harry would bring that up he didn’t reply he just put on his shoes and followed the others to the dorms.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you enjoy the work please leave a comment if you have a franchise you would like me to gender swap or body swap let me know in the comments and also if you have any constructive criticism comment that aswell.  
> :)


End file.
